Spells, Rituals and Power
by Seeker Ice
Summary: At the end of his fourth year Harry Potter witnesses not one but two rebirths. Now he has a person who is ready to not only guide and train him, but is also most trusted. Watch as Harry Potter finally comes to peace with the mess that his life is
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :- I don't own Harry Potter universe and any entities within it.**

* * *

Elara sat down in the drawing room of the Potter house situated in Godric's Hollow. She had never thought that any house with James Potter residing in it could have such a solemn atmosphere. But then, they were at war. A war whose only hope seemingly lied on the shoulders of one of two fifteen months old boys. Had it been up to her, she would have completely disregarded the prophecy, and so would have James and Lily. But you could not possibly be daft enough to assume that some Dark Lord who seemingly thought muggles and muggle-born were dirt would have coherent sense of logic and ignore the thrice-damned prophecy. And then there was Dumbledore. Just why he thought that conducting a staff interview in the most shady bar ever in middle of a brutal war where he was the only one whom the Dark Lord was afraid of was also beyond her.

"Elly!" a childish squeal was heard and Elara, or Elly as she was addressed by a certain green-eyed 'child of prophecy', brightened up. She stood up and met Lily at doorway to the kitchen who was holding the said child.

"Hi Harry, Dad is still giving you rides on his back then?" Elara asked smirking and Harry nodded grinning quite enthusiastically. James scoffed in the background and Elara turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you Prongs?"

"He is probably still sulking about the fact that Harry likes the stag rides more than his toy broomstick." Lily answered barely concealing a giggle.

"My my, we can't have that now, can we? A potter, James Potter's son moreover, having more faith in his father than an enchanted wooden stick! Scandalous!"

James snorted and Lily started laughing freely. The fifteen month old looked at the happy expressions on his parents' face and if possible grinned even wider

"What brings you here though Elly? I thought you were off researching something with DOM." James asked and noticed Elara's expression changing from amusement to seriousness.

"It wasn't a DOM research. I was actually researching the prophecy you guys told me about." she answered running a hand through her hair.

"Is it a wrong one?" Lily asked, hope in her voice barely concealed.

"That is a moot point now Lily. Whether the prophecy is true or not, whether it is absolute or self-fulfilling, none of it matters now. We might not believe in the prophecy but that bigoted idiot does and is acting upon eliminating the threat to his life."

"But is it Harry?" James asked. Elara knew that James was not asking this in hope of getting 'No' for the answer. The other child was his godson after all. He asked so that the Order could concentrate on protecting one house instead of two.

"Quite sure it IS Harry." Elara replied quietly. As much as she wished it was not so, she knew it was the truth and with all her will she said that in front of people who would surely take it worse than her.

"Why?" was the only word Lily was able to speak after a silence that seemed to have stretched for an eternity.

"Dumbledore said his spy told him that Voldemort has decided that the prophecy refers to Harry. Whether this decision is what the prophecy referred to when it talked about marking equal I don't know. But he will come after Harry first. He might go after Neville after Harry just to make sure. But he knows what he is doing. Harry was born on 31st while Neville on 30th. Since the thing said that the one to vanquish him will be born as the seventh month _dies_ , thus giving a lead to Harry. I guess you two already know that Neville has not know as much magic as can be expected from even a normal magical child while Harry seems to be in need of blocks so that he stops using magic every hour. If the Order is indeed infiltrated, then its quite possible that the Dark Lord knows of the progress shown by both of them."

"So he will come after Harry?" James asked with a seriousness that Elara would have never believed had she not witnessed it first hand.

"Yes, and that is when i decided to research upon protection spells. I know what you are going to say Lily. Fidelius is a wonderful protection. But have you thought what would happen if Sirius was caught. I don't think he will ever betray the location even under extreme torture. Knowing that mutt, he possibly will fight off veritaserum for you." Elara said fondly. "But, what if they kill Sirius? The Fidelius will shift so that everyone who knows the secret actually becomes the secret keeper. What if one of the people who do know the secret are actually a traitor? Have you thought about that Lily?" Elara finished.

Lily shook her head while James kept looking at his son in his wife's arm who was now sitting on the couch beside Elara.

"That is why I searched for methods that might help if Voldemort actually comes at your threshold. I found two methods. One will surely guarantee that Harry remains safe but that method might result in him losing one or both of his parents." Elara said not quite meeting the eyes of the two people who mattered to her more than her own life.

"And the other?" James asked still staring at his son.

"You remember I told you once about a technique that muggles use when a bear comes?"

"Pretending to be dead? Yeah I do. You are not suggesting that we hold are breaths and pretend to be dead? He is a wizard! All he has to do is to cast a single diagnostic spell. And even if he does not do that how the help are we supposed to create that effect with Harry?" James asked incredulously.

"Exactly what I am suggesting except remembering that we can perform magic too. There is a spell. The books don't say much about it. Hell even the incantation is not clear! But the spell makes a person temporarily dead. You can cast it on yourself or someone else too. Once the spell is spell is performed, your spirit needs another magical source equivalent or more powerful than the caster of the spell to gain a new body. I am quite close to confirm the incantation. But if one of two casts it on all three of you, all you will need is to reach Hogwarts. The magic within the walls will help. Or you can reach Albus. I will contact you as soon as I confirm the incantation, but till then I want you two to know the first method too." Elara explained to the young couple in front of her. She then looked at the child who was close to sleeping in his mother's arm. She felt a her throat closing upon realizing just what was stored in the future of this innocent child.

"What if you cast it?" Lily asked cautiously.

Elara thought for a second and then shrugged. She really didn't know the answer to that, and she told her so.

"If I cast it on someone else, they can always comeback using my magical signature. But I were to cast it on myself, I would be good as dead. Except I would be able to haunt James and Sirius for the rest of their sorry lives." Elara stated nonchalantly.

James glared at her and then sighed.

"What is the first protection then?" James asked.  
Elara hesitated for a second and then explained.

"Its an ancient ritual, used amongst kingdoms fighting for dominance. They would send a warrior from their kingdoms to establish a quarrel. The fight was till death. Each kingdom however conducted this ritual. As the custom dictated, A rune was drawn on every citizen's body depending upon the kingdom they belonged to which then disappeared. This meant the warrior had also undergone this death. If the warrior lost, even though the other kingdom won, all the people who shared the same ruin as the fallen warrior could not be harmed by the winner party unless one of them chose to fight willingly against the same or another opponent."

"You want us to undergo this ritual, right? We both will be the warriors while Harry will be the citizen oblivious to the war of dominance." Lily said, her voice thick with emotion. But exactly what emotion, Elara was not sure. So she did the only thing she could. She nodded. Next thing she knew she was surrounded in a bone-crushing hug from a certain emotional father who shall remain nameless.

"James..."

"Thank you, Elly." James said while releasing her from the hug. "If this means that Harry will remain safe no matter what, I don't think there should be any problem with ritual." James glanced at his wife with an enquiring look who firmly nodded along.

"I am sure all of you will make sure that Harry gets all the love he needs if anything were to happen us." James continued.

"It is just for a day or two James. I am sure I will get the 'bear' spell. I just came here because no one knows what might happen the very next hour nowadays. Don'tell anyone, and I mean anyone else. We don't know who is the traitor. If you want I will tell Sirius and Remus about the ritual, not that you are performing it though." Elara said quietly.

James shifted awkwardly. The prospect of not trusting his friend whom he considered as brothers was a sore thing for for him and Elara knew it.

"I know what you are thinking Prongs. But there is a reason I am saying so James. This is a very sensitive piece of information. Possibly Harry's only chance of survival. While Padfoot and Moony are accomplished Occlumens, Peter was never able to do so. If by any chance the spy knows Leglimency, the whole plan will fail."

James nodded. He did love his friends, but he had to admit that the black-haired boy in his wife's lap was his top priority.

"Shall we perform the ritual then?"

"Yes"

* * *

Elara was ecstatic. She had finally devised the incantation she wanted. Tomorrow was Halloween and it would be a perfect opportunity to tell James and Lily. That and it was already 11'o clock at night. She went to her bedroom when it happened. She felt the wards warning her that scores of people had surrounded the the little house she lived in. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Only the Potters, the Marauders, Albus and Minerva knew where she lived. Sure the house was visible but it was not known to be her residence. She immediately ordered the wards to keep everyone outside. She didn't even bother checking the Floo then. It would be obviously shut. She did want to know who exactly had betrayed them. She peeked out of the window and looked at the figures in front.

There was one wizard in front of everyone, looking at the house. To his right was one certainly a witch. It was not the way she held her or her hair which told Elara who she was. It was her maniac laughter that assured Elara that it was indeed dear cousin Bella. The figure to the left of the leader(maybe Voldemort) was the person who had betrayed her. A short balding man, shaking a bit and hiding behind his master just like he used to hide behind his 'friends' when he was at Hogwarts. It was Wormtail.

Her blood boiled and her body became cold. She was there when Sirius had suggested the switch of Secret Keepers yesterday. The doom of Potters was now certain. She was glad that for some reason she had performed the warrior ritual. At least Harry would be safe. And then it dawned on her.

He won't be.

She was sure to die tonight. And with James and Lily dead sooner or later, Sirius would go mad with grief and guilt. As much as she loved him, she knew Sirius was hot-headed. He would rather chase the rat than explain to everyone that he was not the secret keeper. With Crouch as DMLE head, it was certain that things won't be good for the mutt. And no one would give Harry to Remus, not even Dumbledore.

There was only one thing in mind of Elara now. Protect Harry.

She could have taken many of those bastards out there, but it was idiotic to assume that she would make it out alive. Not when only Harry could finish Voldemort. She reached for her wand and gripped it tightly. If not as a human she might as well accompany the boy as a spirit. Sure he won't be able to see her. But maybe she could help him someway, anyway. That was what steeled her resolve. She pointed her wand at her head and whispered.

"MORTA TEMPUS!"

* * *

'Wormtail, No! Pettigrew! Pettigrew did this! He was the traitor!' Sirius thought as he stared at the lifeless body of James at his own doorway. Tears fell from his eyes. In the span of twenty four hours he had lost everything in his life. The love of his life died the night before, in her own home. Nobody knew what happened. Peter betrayed them. James was dead. And he had betrayed Moony. How could he have thought so? But it was done. Everything was lost. The woman whom he considered his sister in every manner was surely in the same position as her husband. And his godson...

No! He was not even able to think about it. Why did this happen to him? What was the fault of a mere fifteen month old boy who could not even speak his name properly? A painful cry brought back the Black heir back to land of living. He could not believe his ears. He ran upstairs towards the nursery of his godson and froze at the door.

There she was, lying in front of her son's crib. Lily Potter was no more. Sirius didn't understand how the world was still working. He could not imagine a world where there was no Lily to scold him about his actions, no James to encourage Sirius and even participate in the same acts that Lily disapproved of.

He looked at the crib and his breath hitched. There sitting in the crib was his godson. The boy who had become a constant source of happiness in his life. And near the crib was another body. Body of a certain Dark Lord the world had feared for the last decade. Sirius picked up Harry who looked up at Sirius and immediately cheered up a bit.

"Siri!"

"Yes Pup?" Sirius croaked.

"Boo-Boo." Harry pointed at his forehead sniffing.

Sirius looked past Harry's hair and looked at a deep gash in shape of a lightning bolt. He gasped as he realized the meaning of the gash. Elara had told him about a ritual that might save Harry's life. He never got full details but remembered what she had said.

* * *

 _"If someone does attack a protected person, a gash in shape of a ruin is supposed to appear on the victim's body but nothing more."_

 _"So you are going to tell James and Lily?" Moony had asked._

 _"Maybe. But you two promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, no matter what happens."_

* * *

Sirius Black understood many things in just a single moment. Harry was safe. His friends died to save their son. Nothing could harm him now.

Assured of his godson's safety, Sirius swore one thing. He _will_ avenge his friends no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains excerpts of Harry's life till the train ride in his third year. Exactly who Elara is will be revealed in next two chapters. This chapter can be skipped, I just rote it to maintain a fluency in my own mind.**

 **DISCLAIMER :- I don't own Harry Potter universe and any entities within it.**

* * *

Harry Potter was always called a freak by his family. Initially he could not understand by he was called so but as he grew up he realized that maybe his family was right. However he was not terrified or sad because of this knowledge. This abnormality was the only silver lining in his life. Every time he was being hunted by Dudley Dursley and his group of bullies, Harry would feel a warmth creeping inside him, urging him to keep running. Once when he seemingly came across a dead end, the same feeling urged him to jump over the dustbins and concentrate on the roof. Next moment he really was on the roof of the building. He also remembered when one of his teachers had blamed him for breaking the glass window, something that Dudley had done, he had actually felt miserable but suddenly he got a mental picture of the teacher in blue hair. The image vanished in an instant but he was captivated by it and tried to imagine his teacher once again in blue hair. The teachers hair _did_ turn blue in reality. Or so he thought. How was he to know that his teacher actually wore a wig?

So when Hagrid told him about his real identity, how his parents had died and how he had survived, it was not that difficult to believe. Oh, he did have his doubts initially but when the same warmth he felt when in an emotional turmoil reassured him, Harry Potter decided to trust the giant man in front of him. After all it couldn't be worse than Privet Drive. Little did he know that soon he was going to be more than happy than he thought possible.

* * *

A troll! Well wasn't that just great. Harry didn't know what he could have ever done in his life to warrant such a retribution. There he was, hanging on to a troll, wand up the nose pf the same troll, that he realized that he just didn't know enough swear words that can help him channel out his emotions. He got a funny feeling in his stomach, much like a laughter bubbling up in there. He decided that he liked that feeling and it certainly made him grin. Later when Ron and Hermione asked him why he was grinning like a loon he simply said that it was a tickling experience. It wasn't like that they could confirm or wrong his claims. How many wizards hang around a troll's neck after all?

* * *

He saw the hooded figure approach him and felt a protective aura building around him. Exactly what this Aura would was done, he never found out due to timely intervention of a certain centaur named Firenze. In his mind Harry hoped he would never have to find out the exact power of this aura. He liked the comfort it provided. But he realized that it was protecting him from a mortal danger and he decided that the comfort was certainly not worth his life.

* * *

Harry looked at Quirrell, advancing towards him and felt the same aura he had felt in the forest. It was warm, comfortable and strangely familiar. He imagined that a caterpillar must experience the same things when inside its cocoon. He decided to use this protection against Voldemort. It would be foolish to not do so.

Last thing Harry Potter remembered before passing out after Quirrell was turned to ash was someone calling out his name and a strange warmth seeping throughout his body.

* * *

Harry had always wondered why he had not felt the familiar warmth inside him when his broom acted like a dancing stick at his first ever Quidditch match. Now playing against Slytherin once again in his second year, avoiding a mad Bludger, he realized that he had indeed felt it was too afraid to notice. Because there it was again, in full force, somehow guiding him to avoid the cursed ball. Not for the first time, he was thankful for this... whatever it was. He somehow doubted that it was just a protection against Voldemort like headmaster had told him last semester. Unless his mother's protection was also a prankster that liked people in blue hair, or wig. He shook his head to come out of his thoughts. There was a snitch he had to find after all.

* * *

Ever since he had stepped inside the Myrtle's bathroom, Harry Potter had felt an aura around him. It was not the same as it was around Quirrell. No, it was an aura of caution, perhaps a measure to ensure that he died in a more cooler way than losing a staring contest. He saw Ginny lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. He watched as Tom Riddle narrated his story and ordered the Basilisk to kill him. He fought back, at least verbally since he didn't have his wand. He saw Fawkes appear with the Sorting Hat and then blinding the snake. He whipped the Hat on his head and plead to it. And then the sword hit him on the head. Dazed, Harry felt a laughter bubbling in his stomach once again like it had in first year. Now that he thought about it, a sword hilt striking you head was indeed funny if a bit painful. Perhaps it was his luck that he always found himself in a comical situation when facing magical creatures.

He held the sword in his hand and suddenly felt as if someone was encouraging him to 'kick the snake's butt'. He mused how he was supposed to do that since the serpent did not have a butt. He plunged the sword in the roof of snake's mouth and felt a fang pierce his arm. The snake thrashed and died while the young wizard removed the fang from his arm, listening to Riddle's insulting tirade. He felt a very different warmth around his wound and looked up to see the phoenix crying on his wound. Arm healed, Harry had a sudden inspiration to stab the Riddle's diary with the fang not realizing the step he had taken towards the actual demise of the Dark Lord.

* * *

Anger oozed out of a green-eyed boy as Marjorie Dursley kept insulting his family. He finally snapped when she compared his mother to a bitch and wished that his-so-called aunt would swell up into a balloon and go away from there. Right on cue, Marge started swelling up and it dawned on Harry Potter that he just initiated a series of very unfortunate events.

* * *

He noticed the black dog behind the grass and a very unfamiliar feeling seeped inside him. Sadness. Now Harry had had many instances where he had been sad, but nothing compared to this. It was as if this sadness was not his but belonged to same entity that had soothed him all his life and provided a much required comic relief. Determined to know the cause of this strange occurrence, he took a step forward, wand in one hand and fell over the sidewalk on the road. Scooting towards the sidewalk hurriedly, Harry James found a monstrous purple bus at the exact same spot where he was moment before. He looked at the spot where he had seen the dog to find it gone. Unable to do anything else, he turned his attention towards the conductor of the bus

* * *

Harry Potter was confused and somewhat irritated. He was now living in the Leaky Cauldron and was surrounded with magic. Obviously this meant that wherever he went, people were discussing Sirius Black. That was not what bothered him. It was the fact that he felt the same sadness he had felt that fateful might at Magnolia Crescent every time he even heard Black's name. He had briefly wondered why he had not felt sad when he had seen Black on television and the realized that he had indeed felt shocked.

He had just listened to the Weasleys discussing how Sirius Black was after him. Not sure what to think of that he had returned to Ron handing him Scabber's tonic. For some weird reason he had never liked his best mate's pet. But that did not mean he wanted it do die. Sighing, Harry realized that at least he already knew the danger that loomed over him before the year had even started.

* * *

"Professor R. J. Lupin" Hermione answered.

Harry didn't listen to Ron's retort as he suddenly felt a wave of emotions inside him as he looked at the sandy-haired man. He felt happy and sad and protected and vulnerable. These feelings were once again strange for him as he was sure they didn't belong to him. It dawned on Harry that this year was sure going to be strange if he kept having such conflicting emotions seep inside him.

* * *

Dementors, Harry decided, were horrible things. He didn't know who had screamed but was certain that he had heard it. When Professor Lupin had handed him chocolate, Harry saw in the man's eyes emotion that he had never seen before. They were more than the care shown by a teacher for a student or affection shown by a father for his best friend's son or gratitude shown by a mother for her daughter's savior or friendliness shown by best friends. No, it was more than that. Exactly what these emotions were, he didn't know. But he had liked them. It felt like an honor to be shown such emotions and Harry decided that this man one person he could trust even him he led him to Voldemort himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :- I don't own Harry Potter universe and any entities within it.**

* * *

Remus remained in the classroom that had just been vacated by Harry Potter and he had to admit he was indeed worried now. No matter what Dumbledore said, there are few things you can not know about people unless you are their trusted friend. Thus, he had no doubt that their were only two people in this world who knew James and Lily Potter like a friend. Although he didn't actually appreciate the fact that the person other than him holding that position was Sirius, he knew that Sirius did know both of them more than anyone, even himself when concerning James, but Remus did know Lily better than Sirius. Not that there was any resentment. It was the fact. Sirius knew James better because he was maybe once his best mate and Remus knew the studious side of Lily that Sirius was actually quite terrified of. And armed with such familiarity, Remus knew something didn't add up.

He exited the history classroom and made his way towards the Transfiguration corridor. He knocked on Minerva's office door and waited for the invitation to come in.

"Finally decided to join me for tea, have you Remus?" Minerva's voice came from the direction opposite to Remus' expectation. He turned around and greeted her.

"You are usually in your office during these hours. I wanted to discuss something."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and opened her office door. "I see you haven't forgotten my timetable from your own school days." She gestured Remus to take a seat in front of her desk and Remus complied. "You don't need to worry Remus. My schedule is still the same." Minerva said sitting down with a small smile on her face.

"Loosing your punctuality then?" Remus asked with a small smile.

"Not at all. Mr. Potter's broom was finally announced as safe so I just went to return it to him and to offer my best wishes for the upcoming match."

"I am guessing he has the same talent for flying effortlessly on a broom as James."

"Maybe a bit more." Minerva answered softly.

"Indeed. I am looking forward to his next match. I did miss his last match." Remus said with a bit of dejection.

"I must admit, he is nothing like I expected him to be."

Remus felt a bit hopeful. Maybe he was not to only one to notice the dissimilar personality.

"I expected him to be like James. He does give that first impression you know due to the uncanny resemblance. I think Severus is still stuck to that first opinion."

"What made you change your mind?"

Minerva sighed. " You have heard about his past two years, haven't you?" Remus nodded.

"While I am afraid no one knows the real details of the incidents due to Harry's modesty, people still think he did those things willingly. But I do know that before both of those incidents he did try to talk to a teacher. In his first year it was me. I still had not formed an absolute opinion of him when he came to me with his suspicions regarding the stone. At that moment I actually decided that he was really a mini-James. Specifically knowing about things that were forbidden. That indeed was James' style. After what happened in the Mirror chamber however, I think everyone in the staff had to admit. He certainly was not mini-James. His personality is totally Lily."

It was Remus' turn to sigh. He rubbed his forehead with his right hand and then said what he actually came here for.

"I think you are wrong Minerva." She looked at him oddly. "I know you think he behaves like Lily and I admit their are certain similarities. Even you have to admit some of his traits do resemble James. But you will find that he is not what you think. And it's not your fault really. You are not assessing him. You are just trying to find similarities between him and his parents which are bound to be there. But no, His actual heart is neither like James nor like Lily."

"Remus?"

"I had doubts from the moment I met him you see. You and Albus told me before the term that he is just like Lily. But when I saw him on the train, I could find neither of them, although I did sense a familiarity. I had several sessions with him after that. And they all served to make me more confused. Sometimes he behaved like James and sometimes Lily. Today I decided that I would look at him, assess him without comparing and I was happy and surprised."

"What happened?" Minerva asked quitely.

"I told him about the kiss-on-sight order for Black. He said some people deserve it. I know what you are thinking Minerva. Both Lily and James would have said the same either with sadness or with disgust. But neither of these adorned Harry. He wholeheartedly supported the punishment. His expression reminded of someone we both know Minerva. Someone whose heart might just be the thing that might help Harry survive things that the world decides to throw at him. I suggest you try giving Harry a trial class for Arithmancy and runes. You would be in for a surprise."

"Who are you talking about Remus?" Minerva asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think you out of everyone would know just what to look at. She was your goddaughter after all."

* * *

Harry was not sure why exactly such things happened to him. He had been so happy. When Sirius had offered him a home, he had been ecstatic. Now however, things were as bad as before if not worse. He literally felt like a puppy that had been kicked. Right now, he was packing all his belongings as Hogwarts express was to leave tomorrow. Even Lupin had resigned due to Snape.

"Umm.. Harry?"

Harry turned around to see Neville facing him.

"Yes Neville?"

"Professor McGonagall has asked you to come and see her right now in her office."

"Why?"

"She didn't mention that actually." Neville said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. Thanks for the message Neville."

Neville smiled and nodded at him as he went to exit the dorm. He had no idea why McGonagall had called him. Sure she was his head of the house, but she had never called him, or anyone like this before. Shaking his head he exited the portrait hole.

He reached McGonagall's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"You called me Professor?"

"Ah yes Mr. Potter. Do come in and shut the door behind you."

Harry complied and took a seat in front of McGonagall's desk.

"First of all Mr. Potter I would like to tell you that Remus did tell me what happened on previous full moon and I am truly sorry." She sighed and then noticing Harry's discomfort continued. "But I am here to talk about something else. You see Mr. Potter for last three years your performance in school has been a bit above average. I never really paid any mind to it as I didn't really see you slacking off. However now I do have a reason to doubt that."

"Professor?"

"Tell me Mr. Potter how is it that you were able to produce a corporeal patronus at the age of thirteen and yet your school performance is as it is."

Harry fidgeted. He had a very good idea what Professor McGonagall was going on about and that was something he had no intention of making public. So he remained silent.

"Do your friends know Mr. Potter that you are not using your full potential?"

Harry shook his head in discomfort.

Minerva looked at the boy in front of him and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Remus was right. Harry was certainly not using his full potential and she wanted to know why.

"Mr. Potter, please tell me. I know I have disappointed you once in your first year and I do not want to repeat the same mistake. I assure you that this meeting will remain private, not even headmaster will know about this. If not as a professor then perhaps as grandmother figure."

Harry snapped his head to meet Minerva's eyes. He croaked out, "What?"

"I was your aunt's godmother Harry." Minerva said gently.

"My Aunt? I only have one aunt and I am sure you are not her godmother. She would have mentioned it sometime." Harry exclaimed.

"I am talking about your father's sister Harry. Elara Potter."

Harry stared at Minerva and she took it as a cue to continue.

"She was a year younger than your father. Her death was quite unexpected. No one knows how really. Just that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was definitely there that might. Just a day before your parents' death actually." She cleared her throat. "You do resemble her a lot."

"What?!"

"Not physically. But your behaviour is like her. Not totally but the gist. But we are getting off the track here Harry."

Harry gulped. He had not even known he had an aunt. He suddenly felt like pouting not that there was any reason to do that. He was used to it now. These unexpected feelings. Maybe one day he will know the reason of this and perhaps be at peace.

"I hope this won't go outside this room Professor. I know you have said it but still. It's kind of, I don't know, strange and personal."

McGonagall just nodded her head.

"It's kind of a habit you see. I mean when I was in muggle school, I was encouraged to score lesser than Dudley. I know things are different at Hogwarts and that basically is the point. Here everyone is either good at one thing or the other. I am already seen as a person who is good at Quidditch. I know I can do better in studies but I don't want to be seen up at a pedestal as an ideal for another reason. I am already too much gawked at."

That was literally the last thing Minerva expected. How James Potter's son hated attention she didn't know but she had to do something so that he would see sense.

"Tell me Mr. Potter on your second year, people shunned you because they thought you were heir of Slytherin. You were still the centre of attention, were you not?" Harry nodded.

"Ever since you have entered the wizarding world you have been on a pedestal. Do you really think people will ever leave you alone? Either for good things or bad things you have always been on a pedestal. Do you know what is common in all that?" Harry shook his head in negative.

"You are known for things that you don't want to be known for. So if the pedestal is permanent, don't you think you should at least change the reason to something you willingly chose, something you remember doing and is actually a good thing?"

Harry was speechless. He knew that the professor was right. If the fame was inevitable, why shouldn't he choose the reason for his fame?

"What do you want me to do Professor?"

Minerva smiled. The boy did have a bit of his mother in him.

"Improving your result is the main priority Mr. Potter. However I would also recommend that next year you sit few third year classes of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Just for an idea Mr. Potter. If you like any of these two then I would talk to the respective Professor to provide you extra classes to catch you up. You might me interested to know that these two subjects are actually used to create many spells."

"I think I would like that Professor. From what Hermione said, they did sound interesting."

"It's good to see that you agree Mr. Potter. If someone asks you can tell them that it was your idea and I called you to confirm the classes."

"Thank you Professor."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER :- I don't own Harry Potter universe and any entities within it.**

 _'From "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"'_

* * *

 _One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Harry didn't understand why he was doing it, didn't know what it might achieve . . . but he now concentrated as he had never done in his life on forcing that bead of light right back onto Voldemort's wand . . . and slowly . . . very slowly . . . it moved along the golden thread . . . it trembled for a moment. . . and then it connected. . . . At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain . . . _ And with that Harry felt something inside him breaking from him. Something separating from him. He shook that feeling from his head as he saw Voldemort's eyes widen.

* * *

 _Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again._

 _"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius . . . if you could resume your usual form."_

 _The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man._

 _Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed._

 _"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him._

 _"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"_

 _Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was one of mingled fury and horror._

 _"Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"_

 _"He is here at my..."_

The door of the infirmary opened again and Sirius panicked, turning instantly back into Padfoot and looked at the infirmary door to know exactly who came in.

"Awwww... It's good to see you too Padfoot." Sirius froze hearing that voice and seeing that face. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Severus Snape was not having a good day. First the Dark Lord was back. Then Dumbledore was trying to make amends between him and Black and now dead people were coming back from the grave. No, Severus Snape was definitely not having a good day

* * *

Dumbledore had seen many things in his life. He had entertained many theories in his head. But none justified the presence of the intruder.

"Miss Potter."

"Is there anything that fazes you Dumbledore?"

"Old age does that to you I guess. But your presence here intrigues me." Dumbledore said smiling.

Elara rolled her eyes. Here she was, seemingly back from dead, shutting both Snape and Sirius up, and Dumbledore still had that twinkle in his eyes. She walked towards the bed that Harry was occupying and sat down on a chair beside it putting her legs on his bed and crossing them.

"I thought you want to confirm my identity first Dumbledore." Elara said raising an eyebrow.

"Alas! I must admit there are very few things that could be used for such a purpose by me. Our interactions have never been that personal I am afraid."

"That indeed is a pity." Elara replied in a tone that she hoped was similar to Dumbledore's. "However you do have one person who will give you plenty of information. Right Sirius?"

Sirius immediately transformed back and stared at her. His gaze slowly shifted towards Harry who seemed to be as dumbstruck as him. He looked back at Elara (at least he hoped so) and gulped. His mind could come up with only one thing and he knew there were only he and Remus who would know the truth.

"How did Harry get that scar?"

Dumbledore looked sharply at Sirius. He had assumed that the scar was the sign that Harry was indeed a horcrux, but it seemed like there was something he really did not know. He looked back at Elara who sighed and started speaking."

"I came upon a ritual that was used to protect tribemates during wars or disputes. This ritual ensured that if James and Lily died willingly to protect Harry then Voldemort would be unable to kill him. The scar is were the killing curse hit Harry but harmed him in no other way."

Sirius sat down on a nearby bed shocked. It was her, really her. "How?" he managed to say.

Elara looked at everyone present and saw Hermione inching towards a nearby windowsill. A grin split on her face as she realized what Hermione was doing. Perhaps Hermione would be the best person for dealing with Skeeter. She shifted her attention back towards her audience.

"I have no objections in telling how. But in a more private setting Dumbledore. I hope you do realize that this information is very sensitive."

"That would be for the best I think. I am assuming that you would like for Sirius and Harry to be there too?"

"Umm.. yeah." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "And Remus too."

"Indeed. I will contact him after Harry is discharged. Severus, you know what to do. Sirius, I was going to ask you for assembling the old crowd but it seems that duty will have to performed by someone else."

"You think?!" Sirius said incredulously, eyes still fixed on Elara.

Severus strode out of the infirmary while Elara shifted her attention towards Harry.

"No reaction Harry?"

"I don't think even Merlin himself will get a reaction from me today." Harry said dryly. Elara chuckled. "Yeah. It has been a long day. You should sleep now. Perhaps your nervous system will function properly then." Harry nodded, stifling a yawn and drank the rest of his potion and fell back on his pillows.

SNAP!

"Sorry." Hermione whispered holding something tightly in her hand.

"Remus is going to have a fit. Second year in a row that someone he thought dead turns out to be alive." Sirius remarked.

"Good thing it's full moon today. I will have time to prepare. Let's take a stroll Padfoot. It's been a long time since I silenced Aunt Minerva." She said getting up. Sirius stared at her then shook his head. He had many questions to ask. But Elly was alive. Things were looking for the first time since Halloween of 1981 and he will be damned if remained in his self-induced despair. Plus pranking Minerva was always fun.

* * *

Minerva entered back into the castle after her talk with Madame Olympe. Having heard the testimony of Crouch, she had been horrified. She didn't want another war. Her wounds from last time were still quite fresh and she was already acquiring new ones, witnessing someone being kissed by a dementor was not a pleasant sight. She walked towards the kitchen and tickled the pear.

"Hide you idiot!"

"Why am I the one hiding?"

"You are a mass-murderer!"

"You are dead!"

"I have the element of surprise!"

Minerva turned her head towards the noise, ready to tell off students when her jaw dropped.

"Oh it's Minerva."

"She won't assign a detention, will she?"

Elara looked at Sirius incredulously.

"How.. What... You... Eulogy... Azkaban... Kitchen"

"We broke her didn't we?" Elara whispered to Sirius.

"Dead... Harry... Kitchen... 14... Cottage"

"Yeah we did." Sirius nodded solemnly.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day and noted that the hospital wing was totally deserted except for real Moody ,who was lying on his bed, and Madam Pomfrey who immediately made her way towards him.

"How are you feeling now Mr. Potter?"

"Fine."

"Well I wanted to keep you in here for few more hours." She said pursing her lips. "But apparently Headmaster has something important to talk to you about so I was told to tell you that you should meet him as soon as you woke up felt _fine."_

"Umm... Thanks?" Harry said uncertainly. He got off from his assigned bed and looked at his state of clothing.

"Do you have any spare robes Madam Pomfrey?"

"There is one beside your bed and also some vials of calming draught that you are to take with you to headmaster's office, something about unexpected circumstances." Harry nodded and hurriedly went behind screens to change. He then grabbed the vials and exited the infirmary.

Upon reaching the gargoyle he found Remus standing in front of it reciting names of different sweets and candies.

"Hello Remus."

Remus turned around. "Harry! Are you alright? Albus said something happened yesterday and I was to visit him as soon as possible."

"Yeah, it was an eventful day. Cockroach Cluster!"

The gargoyle jumped aside and both Remus and Harry stepped on the stairs.

"Are those calming draughts?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup"

"Do we really need them?"

"You have no idea." Harry muttered under his breath. He knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

Both of them stepped inside the office.

"Ah. Sit down both of you and place those vials on the desk if you please my boy. We are two members short but I do need to tell Remus about what happened in the graveyard and about Alastor. I expect that both of them will arriving shortly."

Thus Dumbledore started talking to Remus and Harry allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts. He remembered the sudden appearance if Elara Potter. He didn't dare hope it was true. And even if it was true, to not get his hopes up. He had learned the hard way last year. Yet he could clearly remember last night. She looked quite young. Exactly like she had been in the photographs that Harry had of her. She was beautiful and eyes shining with amusement at everything. How exactly she was alive was something he was dying to know. Was she alive all this time and came out now just because Voldemort was back? Or she was really dead for last fourteen years?

"So we will have to work under the ministry radar?" Remus asked.

"Yes. But I am afraid the surprises are not over." Dumbledore replied, interlocking his fingers in front of him.

"What possibly..." Remus started and stopped listening to the voices outside the office.

"We are not even students!" came an indignant voice.

"When exactly has that stopped her?" someone snorted.

"Nice to know that you still know me." came a dry reply.

The office door opened and three people stepped inside.

"Hello everyone!" Elara greeted cheerfully.

Remus' jaw hit the floor, eyes widening in shock, surprise and fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER :- I don't own Harry Potter universe and any entities within it.**

* * *

"I didn't know you would be joining us Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"I wanted an explanation as to why both of them were in the kitchens at night." Minerva said stiffly.

"She makes it sound like we were breaking the curfew." Elara muttered.

" _And_ she has brought us to the headmaster's office." Sirius added.

"Why don't both of you sit down and then we can listen to Elara's explanation." Minerva said.

"Yes Ma'am" both of them chorused snapping Remus out of his daze.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" he asked.

"That is for Miss Potter to explain." Albus replied.

"Gladly." Elara replied plopping down on one of the chairs. "It all started with Harry really."

"Me?" Harry asked. "I don't even remember anything!"

"I never said you did anything."

"You implied.."

"Elly.." Sirius muttered dangerously.

"Right. Sorry." Elara said sheepishly. "No interruptions! When Albus told us that James and Lily were on Voldemort's death list, all of us started to look for ways to ensure their safety. Albus came up with the Fidelius charm which was used. I was still not satisfied, so I started researching other possible methods. A day after the first Fidelius was used I found out about a ritual. Long story short, it ensured that if any member of the ritual died to protect other members, his or her sacrifice will ensure the safety of others. The catch was that while one sacrifice ensured safety from most of the harms, death was a long shot. I told them that if Voldemort caught up with them, Harry will indeed be safe if somehow Voldemort did find the three of them. I obviously didn't expect him giving Lily a chance." Elara frowned."But that just ensured even more power to the protection. And before you start blaming yourself for their deaths Harry, they already had a sword hanging above them. All they did was to ensure that they didn't die in vain. And if given a chance, they would like to do the same thing again."

Harry, who had been thinking along the same lines, blushed a little and nodded. He would talk about it later.

"And Peter didn't know about this because?" Albus asked.

"He didn't know Occlumency." Elara shrugged. "Occlumency is used to prevent people from reading your thoughts, or brain." she added for Harry's benefit.

"And you did not tell me." Albus said.

"I was unable to really. Hectic times." Elara shuffled in her chair.

"The thing with Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"The ritual."

"But then... how was he able to curse me yesterday?"

Elara winced.

"Peter was the one who drew you blood. The protection works specifically against people against whom the sacrifice was made. As for the duel, He made you bow before him, remember? That actually meant that you accepted the duel with Voldemort."

"I did actually just because I didn't want to die without fighting." Harry conceded.

"Which gave you the position of potential sacrifice. And that was the reason that the pain in your scar receded."

"How do _you_ know that?" Harry demanded.

"How indeed?" Albus asked hands entwined.

"Do you really think I would have stopped at that? I loved my brother and his wife too you know. I started looking for ways to ensure total safety."

"And you were successful?"

"Yeah."

"What?" Sirius and Remus yelled.

"The day I _died_ actually." She said softly and both the marauders deflated.

"What was it?" Minerva croaked.

"Lily and James knew the basics. It was a spell. Use it on a person and there soul will be displaced from their body. In that form if they are able to find someone or something with same or more power as the caster of the spell, their body will disappear from their original place and reappear just like it was when the spell was cast near that particular source. Unfortunately I found the spell on 30th, minutes before Voldemort came knocking, fifth time you winced Minerva, Every mode of communication was shut. I saw him out of the window. He was not even alone. Even Bella was their, and Peter. That is when I realized that there was no way I was going to make it out alive. He started using Fiendfyre and I realized that he was not even gonna fight, so I used the spell on myself."

There were three groans and Albus suddenly looked solemn.

"What exactly possessed you to think you will find your source?" Remus asked.

"You think it was easy? I had to do somethingg." Elara snapped. "I then roamed around a lot. Stonehenge, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Azkaban. I was unable to obviously."

"How much powerful are you exactly?" Harry asked.

"A lot." Sirius muttered.

"Hush you. I don't know. But I was stuck in my own limbo. A ghost no one could see. And as all spirits, I suddenly felt a pull towards a certain place, actually person." Elara replied.

"Harry." Albus stated.

"Yes. When I was casting the spell I was thinking about him. Maybe that is why."

"Hang on. You were my the reason I always had felt different feelings. You were laughing when we were fighting the troll." Harry accused. Sirius and Remus looked sharply at Harry.

"I am sorry but it's not everyday you see a kid hanging around a troll's neck." Elara chuckled. "And it was for one moment! I sobered up really fast."

"Troll?" Remus asked faintly.

"Long story, I will tell you later." Elara waved her hand. "Now where was I?"

"You started haunting me." Harry muttered.

"Correct. Although I completely respected his privacy mind you." Harry snorted but Elara continued. "And it remained so until yesterday. Got to Brother wands really. They save Harry, scare Voldemort, summon dead shades and give me my body back." She grinned.

"You were there!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah. I was kind of in a daze for few seconds in which you escaped. So I cast a disillusionment charm on me and used Apparition to come to Hogsmeade."

There was silence in the room for a long time until Elara spoke again.

"Harry."

"Yeah."

"There is something Sirius needs to discuss with all of us. I assure you that I will tell you all about it as he is a bit uncomfortable to talk about it in front of you. Would you mind joining your friends for lunch? I will talk to you immediately after it."

"Umm, Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Even Sirius wants you to know."

"Alright. What will I tell my friends about you?"

"Tell them the information is under Fidelius so you can't tell them."

"Is it even possible?"

"This actually _is_ under the Fidelius."

"Alright. I will see you after lunch."

Harry got up and exited the office wondering how all of this will affect his life.

* * *

Harry was eating lunch in the great hall where almost everyone was whispering and pointing at him. He ignored it in favour of telling Ron and Hermione who Elara was. They listened to him and although Hermione was curious as to how his aunt had come back to life, telling her that it was under Fidelius reduced her curiosity. Apparently topics under Fidelius were always considered either dark or a family secret. Around third course, the gates of Great Hall opened and everyone fell silent as they an unknown person enter the hall. New faces always piqued the students' curiosity, especially if they made a beeline towards the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Finished Harry?" Elara asked as soon as she reached him.

"Yeah."

"Let's take a walk near the lake." Harry stood up and followed her out of the hall, to the entrance hall and out towards the lake.

"Where are Sirius and Professor Lupin?"

"Call him Remus. They went to visit Andromeda Tonks. She is a cousin of Sirius. Both her husband and she are healers actually."

"Are they alright?"

Elara looked at Harry and then sighed.

"No."

"What?!"

"It's Sirius. That's what we were talking about after you left. Twelve years in Azkaban takes it's toll."

"He is NOT insane."

"No he isn't Harry. He is just gets confused. Between you and James. Not when you are talking through letters. When he writes a letter he writes to you, Harry, his godson, James' son. But when you are there in front of him, all his guilt comes crashing down on him. To avoid that his brain starts seeing you as James. He starts picturing you as James. And it's not good for him. This summer, you might spend a lot of time in the same house as him and he is afraid that such a long company might totally establish you as James in his mind. I know you feel proud Harry when someone compares you to your father. But that is not it. He doesn't compare you. He assumes you are James. That you will do things just like him, but you won't Harry. And he does not want you to. He wants you to be Harry not James you know."

"So he went to see a healer? So that he can establish different identities."

"That and to get closure about their deaths."

"It's for him then? And for me?"

"For both of you, Yes."

"Good. He needs some good."

"You should be relieved that we identified the situation before he started setting you up with a red head." Elara grinned.

* * *

Harry and Elara were both sitting in Headmaster's office yet again.

"Blood Protection?" Elara asked incredulously.

"Yes, they protect both Harry and his family. With Voldemort back, we need as much protection as we can." Albus replied.

"Potter Keep is protected too." She pressed.

"But the protections have not been renewed for last 14 years which will take time. I assure you that I will myself make sure that the protection around Privet Drive is as strong as possible after Harry changes his home."

"Ugh." She placed her head in her hands. "It will take more than two months. I wanted to make sure that Harry changed his residence this summer itself."

Harry looked around the office sadly. He should have known that it was not that easy to escape the Dursleys.

"I am sure Harry will understand that it is for his protection."

Harry nodded reluctantly. Both of them stood up and exited the office.

"So..."

"Thanks for trying you know. I really appreciate it. Maybe we will celebrate Christmas together."

"Harry. Don't be silly. You really think I will leave you alone there. I pride myself in stealth you know. I am sure Albus will place guards around that house. But if you want I can visit from time to time. Neither the order nor the Dursleys need to know. That is if you want."

"Really?" Harry asked her quite believing her.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." she said in Lockhart's style at which Harry scowled making Elara grin." Of course I can do that. A bit of this. A bit of that. Although Albus might know, but then he is kind of omniscient. And viola! Favorite Aunt to the rescue! Although I would prefer if you didn't call me Aunt. I didn't allow that when you were a toddler and I am certainly not allowing that now."

"Elly it is then."

"Yeah. So how about around after dinner everyday? I will inform you if I won't be able to come any one day although chances are quite rare. And if you want a day off you can tell me. I won't be offended."

"Really?"

"What? If I might need a day off then you should get days off too if you want. I don't wanna make it a chore for you. What do you say then? Deal?"

"Deal!"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER :- I don't own Harry Potter universe and any entities within it.**

* * *

Something was wrong. Elara could almost smell it. Then again, she was quite sure she would never like Little Whinging. Just one week, she consoled herself, and then she will never put a single foot here. Well, maybe if Harry decided to have some minor revenge. But the foreboding feeling returned in full swing as soon as she entered Wisteria Walk. It was cold there. Not too much, but enough to make anyone realize that it was abnormal for the month of August. Thanking her luck that today Fletcher was supposed to be on duty, she dropped all concealing charms and ran towards the house that her nephew lived in.

It had been strange, the nightly meetings. In a corner of her mind she absolutely loathed the fact she had to resort to such measures to meet her nephew. James' son! But the rational part of her mind kept it under control. She was under no delusions that Dumbledore didn't know about this. On the contrary she was quite sure that Albus was specifically providing her with guard duty schedules just for this reason. Only the guards were given the schedule after all. Even Molly didn't get one, even though she asked for it quite adamantly. Then again, she _was_ Harry's aunt. Initially it had been her acting a bit like her nephew's owl. With the no contact rule laid by Albus, she brought the letters from Sirius and Remus. After the Weasleys had arrived at the headquarters, she had offered to do so for Ron and Hermione too. Not that anyone else knew. It was a closely guarded secret. Or at least she liked to think so.

Still under the disillusionment spell, just in case Dung was looking straight at the door, she ran towards the door of Number 4. Her resolve to enter by climbing the window like always shattered as soon as she heard Petunia's voice.  
"They guard the wizard prison of Azkaban."

* * *

Harry stared at his Aunt shocked. How did she know what Dementors were? Before either him or his uncle could say something there was knock on the door which soon turned into persistent banging. Wondering if the Ministry officials had come anyway, he looked at his uncle who looked at the door apprehensively and a bit gleefully. Sighing he went towards the door and asked "Who is it?"

"It's me. Why was Petunia talking about Dementors? Actually can you open the door? I am quite sure even Dung will notice this racket." a frantic and familiar voice answered him and relief washed over him. Hurriedly he opened the door and came face to face with his recently resurrected aunt. She entered the house warily closing the door behind her.

"Is that the people that letter mentioned?" Uncle Vernon shouted from the inside making Harry jump a little.

"Umm. No. It's just my... someone I know." He finished lamely not missing the amusement in his aunt's face at his ending. In his defence whatever was happening today was making him feel like seeing oil ant water mixing. Even though Elly had been visiting him for almost a month. He had never envisioned any scenario where both his Aunts would meet each other. Then again today seemed like both his worlds were fusing together. Rapidly. He blinked as Elly nudged him towards the living room. Nodding slowly he walked towards his maternal relatives wondering what else was going to happen today. Elly entered just behind him, her hands in the pocket of denim jeans she was wearing and Harry was thankful for her aunt's choice of clothing. It might make things a bit easier.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" His uncle demanded and Harry wasn't surprised that Elly was not affected with rudeness. She _had_ spent fourteen years shadowing him in spirit form after all. (And wasn't that a weird surprise?) Instead she turned towards him and asked slowly.

"What the hell is going on Harry? Will you care to enlighten me _just_ a little bit?"

"There were two Dementors who attacked Dudley and me. I had to use a patronus to drive them away and well..." He finished with handing all the letters that he had received till now. Elly took the letters from him and started reading them. Harry nervously watched her read them not noticing another owl come in until his Uncle informed him of that in his own fashion.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Harry lunged towards the owl and snatched the letter getting swatted by its wing. He flipped the letter to see it wasn't actually addressed to him but to Elara P. He turned towards her only to loose his voice seeing the look on her face.

"Harry." She said hollowly looking up from the letters. Next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I should have there. Hell I should have kept you beside this whole time. I am supposed to do so. And I failed. You know I am sorry, Right? I had no idea. I mean, Where the hell was Fletcher?" She suddenly demanded breaking the hug.

"Calm down Elly." Harry said wondering how was he supposed to calm her down. It must have shown on his face because she snorted and ruffled his hair.

" _I_ am supposed to say that. Know what? You go get your things, I will do the introductions and farewells in the meantime." Harry highly doubted that she was going to do it properly but he was past the point of caring, so he simply nodded and made his exit. Packing wasn't that difficult given that he hadn't really unpacked. He was told that he was like his father in that manner who had apparently not properly emptied his trunk even after his seventh year saying that he was keeping it intact for memories. Grabbing Hedwig he made his way downstairs and put down his trunk just in time to hear the 'farewell'.

"Just feed him some chocolate. And since Harry is going with me today, I have no idea if we will ever meet again, so lets hope for the best huh?" A single clap sound echoed throughout the house before Elly emerged from the living room and looked at him curiously. Belatedly, Harry realized that he was staring at the cupboard under the stairs. He shook his head.

"Lets go then, shall we?" He said. She nodded once before stalking past him and opened the door. Harry made his way out of the house and heard the door close behind him.

"Let Hedwig fly. She wont like apparating." Elly advised.

"Will I?" He asked opening the cage. Hedwig flew out of the cage before settling on his shoulder nibbling his ear affectionately.

"Probably not. But I am not going to let you fly after... after what happened. You will get cold." She replied haltingly. Harry nodded and nudged Hedwig into the air. She grabbed his hand before he felt like he was being squeezed through a pipe.

* * *

They reappeared on what seemed like a cliff overlooking the sea. He turned towards Elly eyebrows raised.

"You are troubled. Don't deny it. I just thought you would like a break before meeting everyone else." She shrugged and for some reason Harry realized that she was right. Letting out a relaxing breath he looked gazed towards the sea.

"Where are we?" He asked her.

"Aunt Dorea used to bring all of us here when we were kids for day out and stuff. James loved it here so I just thought maybe..." Before he realized what he was doing Harry mirrored her from earlier and hugged her tightly. She started rubbing his back and for the first time in his life, he sobbed like there a child on someone's shoulder. A bit mortified at what he was doing, he still didn't let her go because he knew his Aunt won't care. More importantly he relished in the feeling of it, remembering how Sirius had kept a hold of him when he had repeated what had happened after the third task. He stayed there because this felt like _home._

* * *

Waiting outside on the street, Albus wondered just how long he would have to stay there. While he considered removing Harry today from Surrey a hasty decision, he knew that there was no way Elara would let her nephew stay away from her anymore. He still remembered when he had received an owl from Fleamont and Euphemia Potter stating that they wanted to discuss alternate arrangements for their daughter. The first ever Potter daughter in anyone's living memory. He hadn't been surprised that they were accompanied by Charlus and Dorea. The four of them were exceptionally close. Euphemia had even given Dorea the honour of naming her daughter.

 _"Do sit down my friends. Would you like something to drink?"_

 _"No thank you Albus." Charlus stated sitting down, his wife nodding along._

 _"Some water if you don't mind Albus?" Euphemia asked._

 _"Of course." He waved his wand and a glass of water appeared in front of her._

 _"We don't want to take too much of your time Albus, so if we could avoid small talk?" Dorea said and Albus inwardly frowned. Dorea Potter nee Black was not known to be a blunt person, quite opposite actually. He gave a short nod and the father of two started speaking._

 _"Elara is too powerful. We cannot in good conscience let her come here Albus."_

 _"I am quite sure we can handle her. Hogwarts was built to cater the most powerful witches and wizards. The wards around the castle will be able to absorb any excess magic." Albus said bemused. He knew that they were proud of their children but he never considered that they would be so over-zealous._

 _"She levitated whole of the Potter Keep when she was six and a half just because she wanted a flying castle." Dorea replied wryly making Albus stare at her._

 _"We trust you that is why we are giving you details." Charlus started._

 _"Brother!" Fleamont said shocked._

 _"But not everything. Maybe one day you will know more details. Truth is Albus that we need her to be with us. Dorea and I are going to take her to a different house to teach her. It is quite important." Charlus stated firmly._

 _"If I may?" Albus asked tentatively and the four nodded vehemently which made Albus realize that there was something that even they were not comfortable with. Charlus stepping up to this task showed that it had something to do with family secrets. He remembered how his quest to achieve the Hallows had led him to the knowledge that Potters were actually Ignotus Peverell. Was it related to their ancestry. Mentally shaking himself he continued. " I won't presume to think that I should be allowed to know exactly what the matter is but if she she could join Hogwarts when she is fifteen for her OWL year and complete last three years of education here?"_

 _Fleamont looked towards his brother who looked back. Both of them seemed to be having a silent conversation before the former looked back and replied. "I think that will be wonderful. She does want to come here quite desperately. Specially with everything James has told her of his experience." Euphemia huffed at that while Charlus covered his mouth with his right hand._

 _"Also, if you could keep this from everyone else Albus." Dorea stated tilting her head slightly towards the portrait of her ancestor. "You must have noticed that not many people even know of her birth."_

 _"If that is what you want." Albus replied bowing his head._

As strange as the arrangement was, it seemed to have worked. He was still not any wiser about the reasons but he wondered if the spell and ritual that James' sister had dug out were actually resultant of those factors. He heard the tell tale sound of apparition and sobered up upon looking at the pair. Harry did not look good which heavily worried him. Then again, Dementors were not exactly a walk in the park, are they? Sighing heavily he walked towards them wand out to cast privacy charms.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **Suggestion for any pairings are welcome on reviews as well as personal messages. The story will not feature any character bashing. Arguments will be there about character's flaw will indeed be there.**


End file.
